Stalker Lover
by tendershippingfan7777
Summary: 2 years after an accident, Ryou is finally starting high school. With a new rival who doesn't seem to like him one bit, life doesn't seem so pretty. Problem is he might have a connection to the rival. Little does he know that he's always been protected by someone he least expects. Idk I suck at summaries
1. The Quiet Things that No one Knows

Buzz! Buzzz!

The alarm of the white-haired boy chimed cheerfully in the room as Ryou snuggled under the blankets. He groaned softly and buried his face into his pillow.

"5 more minutes, mom.." Ryou murmured under his breath, about to go back to his slumber but teared up as soon as he realized what he had said. He sat up on his bed with watery eyes. Across the room, the picture of him, his little sister, his mom, and his dad was perched perfectly on top of his drawer. Shaking his head, the 14-year old pushed away the blankets to go get ready for his first day of high school.

 _'It's been almost 2 years since the accident,'_ he thought while brushing his teeth. Once he got dressed in his regular blue-white striped shirt and blue jeans, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the front door.

"I'm off!" Ryou called out to no one as he locked the door behind him. The school wasn't that far from where he lives so he took out his Ipod, listening to rock music during his small trip. A glimpse of something white from across the street caught his attention. Curiously, Ryou turned around to his side. Time seemed to have stopped as he stared at a male with spiky white hair, a blue and white striped shirt, black jeans and a black trench coat. His piercing eyes were the color of mahogany, almost like the color of dried blood.

 _'Woah... he looks kind of like me'_

He kept staring at the stranger, noticing that he had a black backpack on. Remembering where he was going , Ryou followed at the other male's pace, hoping he caught a glimpse of Ryou too. With no success, they both crossed the street ahead and climbed the small steps of the school. Ryou stopped and read "Domino High School" in big letters.

"Are you going in or not, fish?"

Surprised by a strong British accent, the short boy let out a small yelp and looked at the intruder of his thoughts. The man snorted in annoyance.

"Well?"

"F-First of all! My name is Ryou, not fish!"

"You look like a lost fishy to me"

"I'm not lost but thanks for worrying."

"Do you honestly think I give a crap whether you're lost or not?" the spiky male grinned in amusement. "I only asked that question because you look stupid just standing there, looking at the sign like you have never seen one before."

"For your information, I was merely trying to figure out what font the letters are in."

"...Nerd."

Ryou huffed at the rude teenager, trying to muster up his best glare... obviously failing.

"Oh I'm so scared of by the way you're looking at me. Well suit yourself I'm off," he retorted while plugging his earbuds on.

"Wait!" Ryou grabbed him by his trench coat before he could walk away, earning a snarl from the guy.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell my name to a stalker?"

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Oh really? Then explain why you were staring at me while making your way here."

Ryou's coffee-colored eyes widened in surprise, not knowing how to respond.

"Plus why you were blushing."

'I-I wasn't!" the younger Brit implied, feeling his face heat up for some odd reason that he couldn't explain. _'Was I?'_

"Right and I'm totally not Bakura Touzoku also known as "The Thief King".

Bakura laughed at how the color drained from Ryou's face before walking into the crowded hallway, disappearing from his sight.


	2. Hey, Baby Here's the Song You Wanted

Ryou didn't hear when the bell rung for his first class. He didn't even remember how he went from staring at Bakura to sitting in his assigned desk. So there he was. Sitting next to his albino friend who had three spikes on his hair, which was almost like the color of lightning since he had yellow and red highlights. Staring blankly at the written board in front of him, the young boy started thinking about the mysterious Bakura. He had heard rumors that Bakura had killed a man once, but none of it was confirmed by the police investigators. None of the story made sense to him either way. He shook his head and smiled at the thought of becoming good friends with him.

"R-Ryou?"

Ryou turned to the sound of Yugi's voice and smiled.

"Yes, Yug?"

Yugi blushed a bit in embarrassment, but Ryou couldn't blame him. After all, Yugi was an extremely shy boy who couldn't muster courage when being bullied.

"I was asking if you were okay? You seem really out of it for your first day of school."

"Oh yea, yug. Sorry I didn't hear you it's just a little surprising taking it all in like I can't believe we're in high school already," he lied easily with a smile.

"My goodness! I can't believe it either!" the short albino beamed in response.

After the Geometry teacher walked in and announced that everyone was going to introduce themselves for the rest of the period, Ryou groaned inwardly, wishing for the new year to be over already.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Have a nice day, guys! I'll try my best to make it easy for you!"

Mr. Campuzano called out to his students as they grabbed their belongings to go to the next class. As Ryou walked out along his friend, he couldn't help but smile at how nice his teacher seemed. His joy got the best of him since he failed to notice his face was only a few inches away from the floor.

"Huh?" he whispered in confusion before feeling a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Ryou!" Yugi quickly tried helping his friend up by supporting him with his shoulder. Both teenagers ignored the snickers and laughter from the crowd that had formed a circle around them.

"What happened?"

"Maybe next time you should watch who you're about to run into," came a snarled reply.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou's eyes widened in surprise, looking up at his 'look-alike' who was standing in front of him with a grin on his face.

Bakura glared daggers at the pale-skinny boy in response. "A wimp like you shouldn't say my name in that tone."

"W-What?"

"Call me master, you pest!"

Ryou stared at him like if he had grown two heads and stood up slowly while Yugi clutched on his sleeve tightly with fear in his eyes.

'Why is Bakura acting like that? He was being nice to me in the morning..'

"Y-You shouldn't be mean to people who are nice to you.." Yugi's voice shook in every word he spoke. Bakura's eyes shifted from Ryou to the short boy, grinning in amusement.

"What's a midget like you going to do about it? You can barely speak in public yet alone stand up for yourself."

The grip from Yugi's hand got tighter and Ryou could've sworn the small one was about to tear up. He looked down with his cheeks turning red. The color deepened as the crowd laughed again while calling him names like 'crybaby' and 'loser'. Ryou grabbed his friend by the arm and nudged towards a small opening from the crowd, hinting for them to leave. They nodded silently in agreement, trying to ignore the stares of everyone. As they walked past the people, Ryou looked back at Bakura only to find him flipping them off before shaking his head sadly with all the hopes of becoming friends gone.

0ooo000000000ooooooooo000000o000

"I never would've thought you wished to become friends with someone like him!" Yugi bewildered in between sobs. Ryou sighed. After the whole situation, Yugi had asked him if they could stay in the restroom until he calmed down. They decided to skip their next class for the sake of not starting an episode where people are going to gather up in a circle. Then again they weren't going to enjoy doing exercise in P.E. since both of their physical bodies can't stand doing so much work.

"I don't know…he looked… interesting.."

"In what way?"

"What do you mean in what way, Yugi?" Ryou knew what the boy was implying but for some reason he wasn't getting offended nor bothered.

"... Nevermind… I guess I'm done crying… So wanna head back?"  
For the first time of the eventful day, Ryou laughed softly and held Yugi's hand in a friendly way.

"I'm pretty sure we're both going to end up being in a coma if we decide to go."

Yugi laughed too. "Yea you're probably right."


End file.
